


Copycat

by marathemara



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Academy Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marathemara/pseuds/marathemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come fix history with me, Romanadvoratrelundar. It'll be fun. All the cool kids are doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copycat

“Romanadvoratrelundar.”

She heard his mind approach, knew who he was, did not look up from her writing. “What is it?”

“I’m going.”

“As you said you would.”

“You should come with me. Everyone who’s anyone has already gone.”

She sighed, still not looking up. “For the last time, I will not join you in this pointless attempt to emulate your childhood hero.”

“Ah, but as they say on Sol 3, all work and no play makes Romanadvoratrelundar a very dull girl.” He smiled in precisely the way he thought his hero would. He was off by a couple of regenerations.

“Dull or not, I refuse to engage in such frivolity.” _At this rate_ , she thought only to herself, _I will be the only Prydonian of my generation with any dignity left_.

“Very well.” He bowed, knowing she would catch the movement in the corner of her eye. “Oh, and Romanadvoratrelundar?”

She had hoped he was leaving. “What else is it?”

“When next you contact our advisor, tell him I am no longer called Mortimus.”

“So you’ve got your new name all picked out then.” This was common enough among the New Renegades. They all wanted short flashy titles like the infamous Theta Sigma took when he left Gallifrey. “Shall I tell him what it is?”

“Yes. Tell him I shall be a monk.” He turned on his heel and left her wondering whether Monk was his new name or simply a lifestyle choice.

She didn’t bother to wonder for long. When he was out of mindshot she jotted down a note for her advisor and went back to taking notes on the rivalries between Theta Sigma and his Prydonian classmates.

She wasn’t obsessed. She would swear it on the Sash of Rassilon. She simply thought the Academy would be better able to deal with her renegade classmates if their motivation was fully understood.


End file.
